monstersandchildishfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris and the Velveteen Abbot
Child: Name: Chris Thompson Stats: (15 in stats/parts, 15 in skills) Feet: 4. Kicking (), PE (1), Dodge (1) Guts: 4. Courage (4), Wind (), Wrestling () Hands: 1. Magic Tricks (2), Punching (), Blocking () Brains: 3. Notice (2), Outthink (2), Remember () Face: 5. Putdown (2), Charm (3), Connive () Relationships: David Copperfield 2 Uncle Mark 1 Keeping up with the boys 3 Age: 13 Appearence: Chis is a scrawny sort of kid with sandy-blond hair, freckles, and a smile that just doesn't quit. Normally dresses in "holy" jeans and random long-sleeved shirts. Always something unusual in her pockets. Personality: Outgoing, energetic, tomboyish. A razor-sharp tongue and a happy laugh. Relatives: One mother (Margaret). Three older brothers (John, Paul, and Simon), who are hard to keep up with. One little sister (Joy), who copies her all the time and won't leave her alone. But Chris still tells the Abbott that Joy's a good girl. One uncle (Mark), who's really cool and used to work for David Copperfield. Four grandparents (Grammie, Grampa Thompson, Grandma Robinson, and Grampa Robinson). Grandma Robinson used to work for the CIA. She speaks Russian, and says she doesn't hold with bothering nice monsters. Favorite Thing: Shining! It's always best to be the best. Everyone loves a hero. It's why Chris works so hard to be better than the boys, and why she trys to learn cool magic tricks even though her hands are so clumsy. That's why David Copperfield is so awesome, because everybody knows how amazing David Copperfield is! Meeting the Monster: After Grandmother Thompson died, Grampa Thompson gave Chris a stuffed priest to keep an eye on her and make sure she would still be a good girl for her mother. Chris couldn't make out its face, but it seemed so solemn and serious. One day, when she was skipping her chores, she hid the priest so she wouldn't see. But then someone came knocking on the door... Monster: The Velveteen Abbot Appearance: The Velveteen Abbot is a big tall man with a big tall white velveteen hat. He doesn't have any face at all, just a blank space under his hat. But if you look really hard at his face, you can see a really long room, with lots and lots of cha.irs that have tall backs. Then there's a long tall velveteen robe that's all red, like blood in pictures that isn't really what blood looks like. And the robe goes all the way to the ground, but he has two big long arms on the sides, with big long red sleeves to cover them. You're really lucky he has such a big robe. Favorite Thing: Making naughty people sit in the tall, straight chairs. Ways to Hide: The Abbot says he's "distinguishedely indistinguishable," and when I asked him what that meant, he said that people didn't pay any attention to him, like with the adults in Charlie Brown Christmas, because he's so important. Zones: 1: Feet you can't see 'cause his robe is so long: 4 dice, Useful (Walk Everywhere), Wicked Fast 2-5: Long Red Robe; 10 dice. Defend, Awesome x3, Splash (of blood), Bounce, Attack, Useful (Hiding things under the robe and maybe sometimes finding them again), Tough 2, Useful (Flow like Blood), Sharing 6: Long Arms: 5 dice, Useful (Reaching Things in Unusual Places) 7-8: Very Solemn Expression: 7 dice, Useful (See Tomorrow) (See the Unseeable) (Fascinate) (A Long Hallway Goes Many Places) 9-10: Big Tall White Hat: 2 dice, Useful (Magician's hat with a rabbit and a chocolate and Yog-Sothoth too!) (Distinguishedly Undistinguished, even to monsters!), Awesome x3, Sweet x3, Sharing Chris's Journal: --Today we met up with this really nasty guy, and he hurt Vel. I totally wanted to beat him up, but... This guy in armor did instead. So I made Vel teach me how to defend myself. He doesn't think young ladies should fight, but I told him I don't want to be a lady. He still made me promise not to do it unless things got really bad, though. (5xp--Sharing added to the Robe) --Today we went to the underworld! It was all dark, and we met this guy there who tried to scare us, and the boys were all crying, but I totally made him cry for his mommy. I don't think there's anything that can scare me! (1xp--+1 Courage) --I spent...all day today... running. First there was this awesome park, where you just had to run to get everywhere. Then they had a laser tag tournament, where we had to run on the ground, the walls, -and- the ceiling. Then the mascot kidnapped us and Kate and I ran from a huge mob of angry robots! I don't think I've run that much in my entire life... It was so embarassing when Kate saved me! (2xp-- +2 Feet) Experience(unspent/total): 4/12 Category:Character